Quad Bike
The Quad Bike 'or ATV is a small, versatile, all-terrain vehicle, usable in ''Battlefield 2: Special Forces, '' Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' and in the upcoming expansion Battlefield 3: Armored Kill. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The '''ATV is a lightly armored one man transport vehicle that appears in the Special Forces expansion pack for Battlefield 2. It can be used to quickly reach objectives and capture them. Since it is has hardly any armor, it is extremely easy to be killed when riding one. BF2 SF ATV HUD.jpg|The driver's seat of the ATV from the first-person perspective. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Overview Returning in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Quad Bike is a very fast, lightly-armored transport which can be used to carry a driver and a passenger to the frontline or into enemy territory. It is the equivalent of the Golf cart from Battlefield: Bad Company ''and is useful for initial rushes as well as reaching far-off objectives quite quickly. Due to its low health and armor, it can easily be destroyed by a single projectile fired from most explosive weapons. A hard crash into an obstacle may also be enough to cause the Quad Bike to blow up if it has already sustained considerable damage. The driver and passenger are both very exposed as well and can easily be targeted by enemy players. The passenger faces backwards and can provide support with their Kit's weapons against targets, however, this can prove difficult if the bike is going at full speed and/or making sharp turns. Despite these weaknesses, it is nonetheless a dependable transport for flanking maneuvers, which can quickly drop players into an enemy base. It is also very useful for players who wish to ambush the opposing side, due to its speed and agility allowing it to quickly move from place to place, setting up ambush points once in position. It is also a popular vehicle for Roadkills due to its speed, as enemies are often caught unaware and can easily be taken out before they have a chance to react. Each kit can also benefit from using the Quad Bike effectively. Assault kit players, for instance, can use the Quad Bike's speed to quickly resupply team-mates all over the map, switching to the passenger's seat to drop ammunition boxes when needed, while an Engineer can use the Quad Bike as a mobile repair vehicle, backing up to a damaged vehicle and repairing it from the damaged seat. Medics can also use the Quad Bike to drive around the battlefield and revive/heal team-mates, while Recon players can use it to move to new positions to support an advance or hide from other snipers. Rush The Quad Bike is very useful in all game modes, especially Rush. Because of its speed, attackers can use it to quickly break through enemy defences, even to the point that the game has just started. especially so at the start of a game and during the point(s) when the next set of M-COM stations are revealed. It is advised though to not use direct routes to objectives and to go around to them to lower chances of being killed by an anti-tank mine or gunfire. Conquest In Conquest, the Quad Bike is hugely useful for reaching and securing flags quickly, especially when one side has the opposing team trapped in their deployment zone. Like Rush, it is once again advised not to use direct routes to the flags and to go around them to objectives unless absolutely neccessary. This is even more important because of the increased number of vehicles on both sides. BFBC2 QUAD BIKE ONSLAUGHT.png|A Quad Bike being used by a Recon soldier in Onslaught QuadBikeRender.png|A Russian Engineer using the Quad Bike Battlefield 3 The '''ATV' is set to return in Battlefield 3 as one of five new vehicles in the Armored Kill expansion pack. It was first revealed at E3 2012 in the Battlefield Premium launch trailer during the EA Press Conference. It is set to be released in Armored Kill in September 2012. Similar to its characteristics in Bad Company 2, the Armored Kill quad bike is a two seater vehicle, with one person driving, and the passenger sitting on the back. As seen in the Armored Kill Premiere Trailer, the passenger will be able to use his infantry weapons to shoot enemies from the rear of the vehicle. Quad.jpg|The HUD of the ATV in Battlefield 3. Trivia *If the player jumps off of the quadbike and it hits an enemy, in the enemy's "your killer" screen, it will say he/she was killed with "death" shown by a Skull and Crossbones. It also says "player 1 DEATH player 2" in the killfeed. *A commonly disliked tactic, used by some players, is "Quad bombing", where a player loads the front of the Quad Bike with C4 and drives it into an enemy position before detonating the C4. This tatic, however, is looked down upon because, while this tactic can cause considerable damage, it wastes the vehicle and leaves players without transportation. It should only be used as a last resort in the Rush gametype if the M-COM cannot be armed. *Sometimes, when spawning on a squad mate who is driving, a player will be able to look and shoot in all directions around the vehicle, rather than just looking off the back. From a third person standpoint, they appear as if they are looking backwards, despite shooting in the opposite direction. On Hardcore, despite being able to shoot at their driver, they won't hurt/kill the driver. *The Quad Bike can only score a roadkill if the wheels hit an enemy. Otherwise, they will pass right through unscathed. *There is a commonly known trick, mostly used on private or clan matches, known as "Quad Launching" that was created after players discovered that explosives planted underneath a Quad Bike (or any vehicle) in a sufficient quantity can launch it randomly into the air on non-Hardcore game modes. This is commonly frowned upon during public matches as it can result in players being blasted off in random directions, and also can result in the loss of valuable vehicles and games for that matter. de:Quad Bike Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Armored Kill Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3